


Out of the Woods

by rachhell



Series: south park drabble bomb [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showers, South Park Drabble Bomb, Topping from the Bottom, but not shower sex, i am ashamed, power bottom tweek, seriously, so many pet names, straight up pornography, this is porn, what a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachhell/pseuds/rachhell
Summary: Craig and Tweek are happy to be home, showered, and in bed after a long weekend in the wilderness.Shameless, blatant PWP, sorry not sorry.Written for the September '17 South Park Drabble Bomb, day one - clean.





	Out of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is super NSFW and I have never posted porn before. I am so nervous oh my god.

* * *

It had been a successful camping trip, which was surprising to both of them. Tweek initially thought Craig would bitch and moan the whole time, and Craig thought Tweek would freak out about bears, or aliens, or any number of disasters that could potentially befall them in the woods, but everything had progressed without one anxiety attack, or complaint session. Still, they were quite glad to be home, and back to civilization.

Neither had packed a change of clothing, save for underwear and socks, and they were both ripe with sweat, dirt, and campfire smoke. Tweek’s dirty, shoulder-length hair was piled on top of his head in a disheveled bun, bandanna tied round the front of his head, as it had been since they'd first set foot on the trail. Craig looked, and felt, as if he was covered in a thin layer of grease, and his muscles ached from traversing the mountain trails. The first thing he did, after extracting his throbbing feet from his hiking boots and socks, was plop himself down on the couch with a delighted _ahh._

“Craig! Fuck! You're gonna get our couch dirty,” Tweek exclaimed from where he sat at the bottom of the staircase, tossing his own boots in the general vicinity of Craig’s orderly, lined-up ones.

“Come on, babe. It's so nice to sit down on something other than a log. Who cares?” said Craig, his arm around the back of the sofa inviting his boyfriend to join him. Tweek, in spite of his internal protestations about germs and dirt soiling their new furniture, sat, and immediately relaxed, as if he was melting into the cushions, and rested his hand upon Craig’s upper thigh.

“ _God._  Yeah, it is. We really gotta shower, though.”

Craig's gaze was focused straight ahead. “Yeah. We do.”

“Yeah.” They relaxed, in silence save for the ticking of the clock on the wall, Craig's arm around Tweek, his hand tracing lazy circles upon his shoulder. “Well…” Tweek patted Craig on the thigh and began to rise, but was halted by Craig, who reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Wait.”

“Hmm?”

“I thought we could maybe shower together.” With the way Craig was looking at the floor, Tweek knew where this was headed. He had a habit of refusing to meet Tweek’s eyes when he had an idea, or request, for anything sexual. Regardless of whether it was something relatively innocent and vanilla, or something utterly depraved and filthy - which, Tweek had to admit, were his favorite suggestions - he would still be staring at nothing, eyes cast downward. “You can fuck me. Against the wall.”

Images of Craig, mouth agape in pleasure as droplets of water fell from his flattened-down, black hair onto his face flashed across Tweek’s mind, sending a jolt of arousal through him. He, however, wasn't one for shower sex. There were too many possible accidents. People could slip, hit their head and _die_ \- it happened all the time. Besides, water was terrible lube; and, the logistics of all six-foot-four of Craig Tucker being railed against the shower wall by his much shorter boyfriend were far too difficult to figure out. Tweek had a different idea.

“Agh…. Okay, one, neither one of us has showered in three _days._  It’d probably be smart to take separate ones, we're gross. And _you_ are a water hog.” Tweek ran his thumb along Craig's jawline, feeling the scratchy beginnings of a beard, the result of a long weekend without their usual amenities. “Two,” he gently lifted Craig’s chin, signaling him to make eye contact, “Shower sex is totally overrated. Remember last time we tried it?”

Craig nodded and winced. The last time, he'd slipped, and ended up with a bruise on his cheek that prematurely ended their session and raised too many unwanted questions at the office. “Thought we could give it another shot, but...yeah. You're right.”

Tweek smiled, and ghosted his thumb over Craig's lips. “Man, I never get tired of hearing you say that,” he said, reverently. “And… we haven't been in a real bed in days, either. Y'know?”

Craig emitted an appreciative _hmm_ , his lips parting in a whisper of a kiss on Tweek’s thumb, tongue darting out to lick the tip. “You smell so terrible,” he said, bluntly. “And you taste like the woods.”

“The woods have a taste?” Tweek laughed.

“Yeah. A _gross_ taste. Do you wanna go first or should I?” Despite the alleged grossness, he continued kissing, licking slightly, down the fleshy part of Tweek’s thumb, applying more pressure with his lips and ever so lightly nipping when he got to the wrist.

“Mm, you can,” replied Tweek. “Lemme get you out of these.” He tugged at the hem of Craig's tee shirt with his free hand, and slipped it underneath, brushing his fingers along the top of his pants, across the trail of hair on his stomach.

“Can we just _sit_ here for a little while?” Craig protested, but did nothing to stop his boyfriend from continuing to caress him, which he should’ve known; there was hardly anything he could ever do to get his boyfriend to sit still. When he curled his fingers under the hem and lifted Craig's shirt, he dutifully raised his arms, and allowed him to remove it.

“Hey, _you're_ the one who brought up fucking,” Tweek said, quickly and impatiently as he tossed off his own shirt and moved to the fly of Craig’s pants, undoing it, pausing to cup the front.

“Well -” he lifted his hips, casually, like it was just part of the conversation, and Tweek tossed his pants behind his head “- I didn't mean _right away._ I want to sit first. I'm tired.”

“You think I'm not?”

“I didn't say that,” Craig rolled his eyes. “Just- oh. Whoa, okay. That's nice.”

Tweek had begun to palm at his cock through the front of his boxer briefs, firmly, bringing him to half-mast. They kissed, open-mouthed; it was practiced and without any hesitation. “You,” Tweek kissed him again, “Stink. Go shower. And then I will. A-and then,” he nipped him on the neck, causing Craig to inhale sharply, through his teeth, “I’ll fuck your brains out. On our bed.”

“Okay, honey,” Craig said, simply, like he was agreeing to do the dishes, and kissed Tweek again, slower than before. “See ya upstairs.” He broke away after one more press of lips, taking the stairs quicker than somebody as sore and tired as he should've, Tweek’s call of _don't shave your face, it looks nice!_ making him pause and chuckle. He hadn't planned on it.

Craig showered off the dirt and grime of their long weekend in the wilderness as quickly as he could. Once he'd finished and entered their room, Tweek was already nude, gingerly perched upon the foot of their bed, tapping his foot.

“Hey.” He scanned Craig's freshly-washed body, blatantly staring in appreciation. It didn't matter how long they'd been together - Craig still felt a rush of pride and of arousal every time Tweek did that. He'd never get tired of looking at Tweek in the same way, either, he thought as he took in his broad, freckled shoulders, his muscular legs covered in soft hair, so blond it was almost invisible, and the soft, faintly-defined v-shape of his lower abdomen leading down to his already half-hard cock.

“Hey yourself,” Craig murmured back. “Hurry up and shower. I don't think I can handle waiting any longer.”

Tweek sprung up, kissed his cheek, lightly swatted his ass, and said, “Lay down. Touch yourself and I'll make you wish you hadn't.” He was out of the room in a flurry, and into the shower in record time. It felt like hours before he was finished, while Craig lay on their bed with his towel still slung around his hips, his hands balled into white-knuckled fists as to try and ignore his straining erection.

He was just so worn out, and it would have been the easiest thing to get himself off and drift into sleep, but he wouldn’t. _Couldn’t._ He was halfway tempted to start, anyway. _Touch yourself and I'll make you wish you hadn't._ It never ceased to amaze him how collected Tweek was in the bedroom, his voice commanding yet sweet and calm, with barely a hint of his usual anxiety. Tweek had to have known how those words sent a shudder through Craig’s body and a rush of blood to his cock. He would've done it, too, under normal circumstances, to see just what Tweek would do to him.

Not today, though. No games today. Just him, and the man he loved, back in their bed. That was all he wanted. He could faintly hear Tweek singing some awful pop song in the shower, like he always did; he smiled, relaxed into the bed, and listened.

Tweek, naked as before, practically tackled Craig when he was out of the shower, tossing aside his towel and straddling him, hair still dripping wet. “Jesus, I feel _so_ much better,” he said, locking his fingers through Craig's own, holding his hands above his head. He tasted of toothpaste when they kissed, and smelled so _nice,_ like the lime shower gel they both used and like _him,_ like home and comfort and love.

“Yeah,” Craig breathed against his mouth. “Me too. You _smell_ way better, dude,” he laughed.

“You too. Feels nice like this, all clean.” They kissed, deeply, and moved together, erections sliding against each other, hands roaming over freshly-washed skin, everywhere, as if it was the first time they'd done this and they were learning every sharp angle and curve of the other’s body.

While Craig was running his fingers down his back, up his thighs, stopping to grab his ass, Tweek paused. He was staring at Craig, arms on either side of his head, with a hungry, wide-eyed expression. “Hey, Craig? I, agh. I changed my mind.”

“Huh?” Craig froze, and tried not to look or sound disappointed. “Well… okay. You wanna watch a-”

“No! That’s ah, totally not what I meant. About what I wanna _do._ Just...” He was grinning, ear to ear; he deliberately leaned in to whisper, “Do you wanna be inside me this time?”

“What? _Really_? Sure,” Craig sighed, relieved. “I mean, yes. I do. Please.”

“Say that again.” Tweek circled his hips faster, harder, reaching between them to grasp both their cocks, together, as much as he could fit in one hand, rubbing circles with his thumb around Craig’s head. Craig bucked into his touch, moaning as he writhed underneath him.

“Wanna be in you. Please,” Craig whimpered.

“Again. Talk to me,” Tweek breathed against Craig's ear. Craig was always embarrassed, at least at first, when he asked him to talk dirty, but that was what made it so thrilling - Tweek loved making Craig flustered, loved seeing his usually so matter-of-fact partner reduced to a begging, uninhibited _slut_ ; it was obvious Craig got off on it, too. Craig lived for being bossed around. He loved to give in, to _surrender,_ to have his cool and collected exterior self chipped away until he was able to let everything go and nothing mattered except the two of them, like the world outside of their bedroom did not exist. Nobody else could do that for him, not the way he needed, and they both knew it.

“ _Please_. God, uh….” His face and ears were turning red. “I. I wanna fuck you so bad, I... Hold on, can we switch places?”

Tweek responded with a smile and, in one swift motion, rolled off of Craig, taking him along and pulling him on top. “Get the lube. And _talk_ ,” he repeated.

“Don't you want me to…” Craig stared at the bedspread. “Y’know. Suck you off?”

Tweek grabbed his chin, firmly but not forcefully, and brought Craig’s eyes to meet his own. “Look at me when you ask that.” Tweek’s eyes were heavy and wild; Craig's were nearly crossed from arousal.

“Can I suck your cock first?” he whispered, gazing into Tweek’s eyes, his dick throbbing, blushing so hard he was sure he lit up the room. “Please, baby? I want to. Wanna taste you.”

“ _I_ _want_ to get fucked, now, so fuck me,” Tweek snapped back with an impish grin. “You can blow me a little when you're getting me ready,” he added. Craig was in and out of their bedside table in a flash, immediately finding what he was looking for, returning to find Tweek already sprawled out, legs spread. He poured some of the bottle’s contents onto his fingers, and pressed his against the other man’s entrance, rubbing, teasing; it elicited a pleasured cry. “ _Craig_ , fuck.”

His confidence was growing, his reticence receding - if Tweek wanted him to talk, he was sure as hell going to give him what he wanted. “I’m gonna make you feel amazing, babe,” he murmured, kissing down his body, fingers continuing to massage his hole. “I’m gonna fuck you however you say.” Tweek jumped and gasped when he tongued and sucked his nipples. “I’m gonna do anything you want. Can't wait to be in you. Gonna be so… _god_. So good.” He’d reached Tweek’s cock, red and so very hard, and he swept his tongue across his head, lapping up his pre-come, before taking him fully in his mouth. He slid a finger inside as he continued to bob his head and open his throat, allowing his hair to be pulled and Tweek to thrust upwards. Then another, and when he curled them into his spot, Tweek was on another planet.

“Oh _shit_ ,” Tweek gasped. “Another.” Craig obeyed. His every thrust into Craig’s mouth was matched with a press of Craig’s fingers; it was dizzying, he just couldn’t keep on this way. “Inside me, now,” he managed to choke out, and Craig was up, kissing him, stroking him, rubbing his erection against his ass. Craig reached for the bottle on the bed and squirted more of the lubricant right onto his dick, spreading it around with every movement of his hips.

“How do you want it?” He’d positioned the tip right _there,_  right at his entrance, and Tweek was the one who initiated it, wiggling his hips upwards and gasping as Craig opened him up.

“Slow,” he hissed through his teeth. “Slow and _deep_.”

Craig moaned, relieved and unsteady as he sank himself in. “I'm not gonna last long this time,” he breathed, saying what they were both thinking.

“You will. Go slow. Don't come til I say.”

“Oh for fuck’s… Jesus Christ, Tweek.” They stayed like that for minutes, Craig buried inside and moving his hips in slight circles while Tweek gripped his ass and bit his shoulder. “Where do you want it?” Craig panted, “When I do.”

“When I _let you_.” His whisper in Craig's ear sent shivers down his spine, and when he ran his tongue along the shell, Craig bucked into him, hard, and cried out.

“Fucking.... _God_. When you let me,” he repeated shakily, “Want me to fill you up?”

Tweek shook his head. “All over me. With mine.” They were both already on the brink, holding off their respective orgasms with all the willpower either could muster. Tweek’s chest, face, and shoulders were glowing pink, lit up by lust, gleaming with sweat, and paired with the way his damp, cornsilk hair spread out on the pillow beneath him, he looked positively angelic. He was otherworldly. It was just _so_ goddamn beautiful, how his full, swollen lips, slick with saliva, parted as he moaned. How he seemed to slightly smile every time Craig thrust into him.

Craig slipped his hand down to cradle Tweek’s lower back. They rocked against each other; Craig was in so deep and it was so hot and tight and _perfect_ , just as it was every time. “You feel so good. Love you, babe,” he moaned, “So much.”

“Love _you_ , loveyouloveyou.” Tweek’s keening moans were like a song, his back arching upward as he clenched around and ground himself into Craig's cock, agonizingly slow, the feeling every time Craig hit his prostate so incredible, nearly painful in its intensity.

“Still not gonna last,” repeated Craig through ragged breaths.

“I - _Jesus_ , Craig, don't stop. I n-never want this to end.”

“Wanna make you come,” he groaned. “ _I_ want to come. Fucking _let me.”_

“Nghhhhh...No. Faster,” he whimpered.

Craig’s sobbing moan was low and desperate as he increased his pace, Tweek still grinding into him, meeting him in turn, his legs wrapped around Craig's back. Craig leaned down to kiss him again, first on the mouth, wet and uninhibited, and then on the neck, scraping his teeth against the space where it met his shoulder. Words he barely even registered saying were murmured into Tweeks ear - “Please let me get off. Baby, _please_ , we can come together? I love you so fucking much please just _let me,_ god _damn_ it I love you, love being inside you, you're so tight, feels so _good. PLEASE,_ _Tweek,_ ” and as they moved together, Tweek responded with sharp intakes of breath, hard, welcome scratches down Craig’s back, and voice-breaking cries of “yeah, yeahyeahyeah, love you, fuck me, _god,_ not _yet. Harder,”_ joining Craig's own.

He was slamming into him now, roughly, his whole body shaking and taut, sweat dripping off his forehead, one hand tangled in Tweek’s hair and the other still around his waist. He was losing it, he couldn't hold back any longer, and he sobbed, “I need to _come_ , Tweek. _I'm gonna,_ I can't… just let me, _please_. You can whatever you want to me, you can tie me up and leave me there or don't let me come for a week, anything you _say,_ make me-”

“Shhhh,” Tweek cupped his face, and when he looked into Craig’s eyes, it sent a shiver from his toes to the ends of his hair. “It's okay, Craig. You can. Do it with me.”

That was enough for Craig, he was out and rubbing his cock all over Tweek’s as he released, with a cry, spilling himself all over Tweek’s stomach, on his dick, his hipbones, and Tweek was coming, too, in thick spurts, with a  _love you_ , digging bitten nails into Craig’s thighs.

Both were quivering and panting when Craig rolled off, and curled himself up against Tweek, holding him. “ _Babe_. That was _awesome_. We're gonna have to shower again,” stated Craig against his boyfriend’s shoulder, glancing down at the mess on his stomach.

“Nah. Clean it up for me,” Tweek replied hoarsely.

“Okay. Just let me go get-”

He began to extract himself from Tweek’s arms, only to be stopped by his hands around his biceps. “No. I-I mean, ah. _You_ clean it up _.”_ His voice was stronger, more confident. “With your mouth.”

Craig stared at him, grey eyes soft, yet defiant, like he was going to start arguing. “With my…”

“With your mouth, Craig. Lick it up, and swallow it.” His matter-of-fact command was contrasted by the way he softly, sweetly ran his knuckles along Craig’s upper arm, every touch, for both of them, intensified a thousand times over in their sensitive, post-orgasmic state. “All of it. And kiss me after,” he added, a satisfied smile crossing his face, like he'd figured out the answer to a difficult puzzle.

“Whatever you say, sir,” Craig muttered only half-jokingly, as he began trailing kisses down the other man’s body.

“Agh. _Sir?_ I, ah. Hah… I kinda don't hate that.”

Craig looked up from licking Tweek’s left nipple to look him in the eyes once more. He looked so content, so happy and sated, and so thoroughly _fucked_. “Yeah? Well… don't get used to it,” he lied and continued downward. The taste wasn't unfamiliar - salty, bitter, and a bit sweet - as he'd tasted himself and his boyfriend many times before, but there was just so _much;_ he was used to Tweek unloading down his throat, or inside of him. Still, he dutifully licked it off every curve and plane of Tweek’s abdomen, sucking on his hipbone, tongue darting out to capture every drop that had settled in his belly button. Tweek gasped and shook beneath him, and when he pulled away, he noticed his cock, at attention once more.

“Honey… you're getting hard again,” said Craig, plainly. When he timidly thumbed the head of Tweek’s cock, it about sent him flying into the air with a yelp.

“ _Nngh_ _,_ don't! Too sensitive!”

Craig laughed. “Oh, thank god. I'm too tired for round two.”

“Round two after we sleep. Get up here,” chuckled Tweek, “And kiss me.”

“You wanna see how we taste,” Craig murmured, voice sleepy and low. It wasn't a question, not really, and Tweek knew it. They kissed, holding each other, Tweek rubbing still-trembling Craig’s lower back in small circles, and rested, as before, Craig curling himself around the shorter man, face resting in the crook of his shoulder.

“Sure you don't want another shower?” Craig's eyes were becoming heavy, flitting in and out of closure, his long eyelashes brushing Tweek’s neck. “‘Cause _I_ don't. Sleep’s better.”

“We don't need to. You did such a good job,” he said. “You're _so_ good. Love you so much.” When he turned to kiss Craig again, he’d just about drifted off completely, only able to grunt out something that was unmistakably, _I love you, too._

It was wonderful to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha. okay, so that's a thing that happened.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://tweektuckermotherfckr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
